


evening sun

by sxndazed



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, POV Miya Atsumu, when you fall in love and it grows and grows and grows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxndazed/pseuds/sxndazed
Summary: Atsumu looks at Shouyou and thinks,I want to know every inch of you.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 11
Kudos: 124





	evening sun

His hand in his hair, fingers running through the strands, and nails lightly scratching at his scalp.

His head against his chest, solid and wide and  _ warm. _

His eyes looking at him, fondness radiating in waves that makes his chest ache and his face flush.

_ This is love, _ Atsumu thinks.

It can't be anything else.

***

They're both morning people.

Shouyou is the sun. He wakes with it and radiates warmth and light every minute of every day. It nurtures you, makes you feel like you can do anything.

Atsumu has always liked the sun. He basks in it, chases it outside and shines under it. His mother always joked that he was like a little sunflower, following and flourishing under the brightest thing in the sky.

(Mothers are always right, after all.)

They shine during the day—everything begins during the day.

But the night is when they glow, and when everything grows.

***

It starts like this.

It starts with a jump so high that his eyes can't help but follow and be dragged up.

It starts with a passion that rivals his own, with a presence that screams  _ look at me, _ and that's what Atsumu does.

He looks.

He doesn't think he can stop looking.

It starts with a declaration, a promise that he puts into the world. He wants to play with him by his side, with his fingers tossing to him and his eyes demanding and capturing his attention. Manifest it, please, World.

And then it stops. Or rather, there's a pause.

A break.

Their eyes meet again a year later under the bright lights of the national stage.

The lights are nearly blinding, but the orange outshines them all.

Another year later and he's watching from the stands. Excitement pulses in his veins, and his eyes follow every move. How could they not?

And then nothing.

He hopes, wishes every time there's a tryout or a game. Hopes he'll see orange hair and bright eyes and a sense of determination that makes you take a step back.

The years pass, and he doesn't stop hoping, but his eyes don't linger as long.

There's a break, a pause.

Until there isn't.

***

It starts again like this.

It starts with orange hair and bright eyes and a steadiness that makes him do a double take.

He's grown, Atsumu remarks. His shoulders are broader, his thighs are thicker, and his skin is a golden tan that glows.

He's grown, and Atsumu is  _ so screwed. _

It starts with "Hello Atsumu-san" and a smile that makes his knees weak.

It starts with a high toss with room to breathe, and when he sees Shouyou jump, sees him seemingly pause midair, and spike the ball, he falls.

Atsumu looks at Shouyou and thinks,  _ I want to know every inch of you. _

Their eyes meet, and that's how it begins.

***

It always starts in the morning, when the sun climbs its way up in the sky, but it progresses in the dark of night.

Their murmured confessions happen in the evening, when the moon glows and the neon lights wash everything in a multitude of colours and makes Shouyou look ethereal.

It's nighttime, but he's helpless in the face of the sun.

Their first date starts in the morning but doesn't end until night falls.

Atsumu finds himself lost in the way Shouyou looks at him, the way he holds his hand like it's precious but still his.

They eat and talk and eat and talk until the hours run and the sun sets.

_ Don't turn into a pumpkin, _ he thinks.

He's never known of anything so good, so right. He's afraid that it'll run out, and he'll be left in tattered ruins and gourd pieces.

He's afraid to ruin this, to have it crash before it even begins. But then he thinks about eyes meeting under stadium lights and a jump so high that birds are envious, and he realises that he's had this thing, this beautiful, wonderful, and  _ good _ thing for longer than he's thought.

So he holds on and keeps going, and when they go on their next date, and every date after that, the fear settles, and Atsumu runs with it.

Their first kiss is outside his apartment complex when the moon is full.

The light breeze ruffles through their hair, and he would be cold. Atsumu always gets cold easily, but Shouyou's lips against his leaves him warm and flushed all over.

It's chaste and sweet and everything he's ever wanted. But Atsumu is greedy, and he always wants more. Sometimes, it's more than he deserves, but it doesn't stop him from wanting.

Their first night together is weeks later.

There are hands clutched in the fabric of his sweater and a tongue running along the seam of his lips that pries him open and licks into his mouth.

When they pull apart, puffs of warmth coming out between them and ears and cheeks flushed from arousal, Atsumu feels like he's come alive.

It isn't all perfect though.

Limbs get tangled and lube gets smeared across skin nowhere near where it should be. The sounds he makes when he swallows around Shouyou are wet and loud, and there's a lot more sweat then he thought there would be. There's an elbow that knocks into his stomach and fingers against his side that make him burst out laughing because he's far too ticklish for his liking.

But it's them.

It's Shouyou's fingers in him, pressing against his prostate and making him keen. It's kisses pressed against skin and teeth lightly scraping and his tongue licking the skin to soothe it. It's hands in his hair twisting and pulling, and pain that turns into pleasure. It's gripping Shouyou's hip hard enough to bruise, and the mewls that come out loud and unguarded that make him work to hear it again. It's soft moans and groans and almost shouts and constant streams of  _ you feel so good, 'Tsumu _ and  _ can I fuck you, please? _ It's holding onto Shouyou, blunt nails scratching down his back and meeting each and every thrust. It's the cuddling afterwards, the way his hand brushes against Shouyou's cheek like a promise and a prayer. He's not religious, but he'd believe you if you said everything begins and ends with Shouyou.

It's him and Shouyou, so it's perfect despite it all.

***

It's the nighttime when they talk, when they learn each other.

They share secrets, fears of not being good enough and losing the opportunity to do what they love.

They share stories, anecdotes of 'Samu being a dick but listening anyway and Natsu acting embarrassed but putting up posters of him all the same.

They share dreams, thoughts of playing on the biggest stages and of having someone to share it with.

_ I want to share this with you, _ Atsumu thinks, knows.  _ I want to share everything with you. _

When Shouyou hands him a key, he can't help the way his face breaks into a smile that leaves his cheeks aching.

It's nighttime when he's left with an empty apartment, an empty bed, and a phone full of notifications.

It's nighttime when Shouyou begins his days and when his days begin to end. It's when his chest aches, and he yearns to be closer.

Nighttime is for yearning; his body and mind have decided.

He's like a sunflower, like his mother said, constantly chasing after the sun, always pointed towards it. He flourishes under it—he thrives and glows. The night doesn't have the sun, and he worries he'll wilt and crumble.

But his phone buzzes with a call notification. When he presses accept, his screen is filled with the sight of orange and a smile that makes him melt.

The night doesn't have the sun, but the sun is Shouyou, and his body warms at the sight of the sun staring back at him.

"Good evening, Atsumu-san!"

"Morning, Shouyou-kun."

***

It's nighttime when he's waiting in the airport.

Tiredness seeps into his bones, but excitement keeps him up bouncing on his feet and shifting his weight from leg to leg.

It's nighttime when Shouyou runs into his arms and holds him tight. His nose is pressed into his hair, and he holds Shouyou back just as tight.

He doesn't think,  _ don't leave me again. _ He's selfish and greedy, but not like that.

Instead, he thinks,  _ take me with you, please. _

It's nighttime when they're in their bed, Shouyou's hand in his hair, fingers running through the strands, and nails lightly scratching at his scalp.

Atsumu's head is pressed against his chest, solid and wide and  _ warm. _

When he looks up, he sees Shouyou looking at him, fondness radiating in waves that makes his chest ache and his face flush.

_ I want to spend the rest of my life loving you, _ Atsumu thinks.

He presses a kiss on Shouyou's chin and closes his eyes.

He falls asleep with thoughts of the ring in his drawer, and Shouyou's hand in his.


End file.
